


青春期宣潇

by fanhedalao



Category: Real Person Fiction, 宇宙少女
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, 吴宣仪!alpha, 宇宙少女 - Freeform, 程潇！omega, 菠萝蜜渡 - Freeform, 饭盒大佬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanhedalao/pseuds/fanhedalao
Summary: 第一次写宣潇友情爱情万岁





	青春期宣潇

吴宣仪海南富二代，爸妈军大院的好朋友。吴宣仪是家里老大，下面有一个弟弟。从小睡成根正苗红平板头，外形纤瘦骨架小好在大长腿。  
程潇深圳一姐，妈妈是老师。程潇也是家里老大，下面有一个妹妹。从小就会跳舞的小美女，中国舞最优秀的传承人。  
吴宣仪第一次见得她10岁，程潇像一只高贵美丽的布偶猫。软软甜甜的闷闷怕生，吴宣仪总是欺负她作弄她。吴宣仪当时只有13岁，傻傻甜甜的笑的调皮黏着潇潇。  
青春期在日复一日中悄然而至  
吴宣仪一直调皮可爱漂亮，从小到大大家都认为她会是omega。连程潇也从来没有怀疑过，吴宣仪这只高冷小猫咪。  
程潇在这年夏天分化omega，妈妈很是满意上天的安排。吴宣仪好像是最后才知道的，她努力的嗅了嗅很沮丧。不管吴宣仪如何努力的嗅，除淡淡的香水味什么都嗅不出。  
  
吴宣仪已经17岁还是没有分化，宣妈总是怀疑营养不良发育迟缓。就连现在每天最多8杯奶茶，体重不升返降了不少。  
最近几年身高一下往上拉，175的高度却只是92.5完美模特。程潇是舞台学院的优异生，大学报送国家1级舞台学院。吴宣仪是民族舞专业，算是学校优秀校友前辈。  


中秋节放假结束之后，程潇才知道吴宣仪分化成了alpha。吴宣仪变的高冷淡漠，之后没有黏着程潇。吴宣仪alpha的事情在，学校砸开锅俊美富二代。对待朋友大发温柔甜美，谁会不喜欢吴宣仪？  
可能只有龙丹妮教导主任，她beta妇联主席穿着很中性严守纪律。  
  
经过体育室图书馆找资料，晚霞照耀着金黄绿叶。  
  
“哇，好正点”  
“这是传说中的巨乳萝莉”  
“求求你们了，不要...”  
“让哥哥我们教你，生理课程”  
吴宣仪作为alpha，对这种事情见怪不怪。不过这奶甜的嗓音，熟悉的信息素是程潇。  
“龙丹妮教导主任...”  
  
吴宣仪敲了几下虚掩的，体育室的钢铁大门。吓的几个乳臭未干，后小门逃的比兔子还快。  
  
兄弟恩熙是体育队长，对体育室在熟悉不过。吴宣仪用力关上了大门，看着衣衫不整狼狈可怜的潇潇。  
  
“嘤嘤嘤”  
“别怕，别怕”  
  
吴宣仪一把抱紧奶潇安抚着，小女人衬衣校服被撕破。粉红的小脸上挂着泪，夏日的热度让她身子发烫。最糟糕的空气中浓郁的草莓信息素，程潇黏着她迷糊的喘着热气。  
  
“潇潇，你发情期？”  
“抑制剂？”  
  
“宣，宣仪...”  
  
程潇热红成水蜜桃，迷糊软软躺在她怀里。吴宣仪血压上头，热汗充斥每个细胞。一股原始电流直达下体，控制不住的释放着焦糖奶茶的信息素。  
  
“宣仪，你要我好不好”  
  
程潇欲情青涩吻向，呆滞奶乎乎的吴宣仪。初恋甜蜜的清香夹杂着，青春的汗湿动情的索取。

“程潇，我喜欢你”   
  
“真的，我也喜欢你”  
  
程潇回忆过去单纯甜蜜的时光，她们曾经是如此的美好。  
程潇主动勾住她的大长腿，蹭了蹭年轻alpha敏感部位。吴宣仪年轻气盛哪里受得了，小女人直接的挑逗勾引。修长纤细的精致手指，莫入了女人大腿内侧。吴宣仪结束青涩的吻，埋进白嫩粉粉大白兔。  
程潇一直都是所有alpha的终极性幻想，绝色美颜加上前酥后翘大奶胸。吴宣仪急红了眼，撤下束缚黑胸罩。吴宣仪细细品味粉嫩小葡萄，又亲又咬又舔又吸。小女人大腿内侧湿透了，底裤粘糊香蜜的蜜液。  
程潇小女友脱光了彼此的衣服，好奇着alpha粉嫩的巨挺的腺体。  
“潇潇”   
吴宣仪像个贪心调皮的小孩子，舔吸着小女人的粉嫩的小穴。黏黏糊糊的清甜草莓味，吴宣仪把持不住扶着腺体挺入。  
  
程潇处女湿透又紧致，夹着吴宣仪下体好难受。她只能不停舔咬着，女人敏感可爱的大白兔。  
“宣仪，疼....”  
“湫湫叽叽...”  
她们肌肤相亲缠绵悱恻，淫乱水渍声羞人格外动听。  
  
吴宣仪挺着白皙绝美的身子，一次次挺最深最深处速度越来越快。程潇像快融化的奶糖，柔软腰肢芭比娃娃搬任人摆布。  
  
“宣仪不行了， 慢点....”  
  
“唔阿...”  
  
程潇呻吟奶甜的娇喘中，到达了人生第一次高潮电流。热浪席卷快感，让她们漂浮在白云间。  
  
吴宣仪这只贪心的小奶猫，还是疯狂做爱不知疲惫。  
吴宣仪翻过小女人，搂黏着程潇后腰。让她小狗趴在体育垫上，从后入插进了小穴。小女人的蜜蜜花穴，腺体规律摩擦着细嫩温暖的蜜穴。  
吴宣仪迷幻的仰着平板脑袋，扶住程潇的胯臀随着下体规律做爱。程潇已经快感累的不行了，一对白嫩小白兔不停跳跃。  
  
“潇潇...”  
吴宣仪第一次青春期，还是没有控制住就擦枪走火了。在程潇快觉得腰被顶断时，吴宣仪下体抽搐几下突然停了。  
吴宣仪背后抱着小女人，躺在体育垫上喘息休息。淫乱下体还紧紧缠绵，炙热液体顺着程潇美腿内侧流了下去。   
“潇潇，我射了”   
“没事，我们去医务室”   
  



End file.
